zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Polls
Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions Which is the best method of transportation? Which is the best method of transportation? Horseback Sailboat Steamboat Running Train Teleporting Via Whistle Flying Via Zeffa Teleporting Via Twilight Portals : :Seems good enough.—'Triforce' 14 05:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : YES --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, better do this predictable one sooner rather than later only to get a clean slate. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe. The Midna (talk) 23:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I dislike it, but there's not denying it's the most appropriate one we have at the moment. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah.-- C2' / 20:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this, and as evidence from the newest suggestion, there are far better options out there. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : We should have 'Warping via Ocarina' =P plus, it's rather boring. Iono, I just don't like it much --Starrs! :: : It would pass the cap, but that would also mean to include 'Warping via Wind Waker' which should just change all warping ones to 'Warp' which might be better or not... - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' Which is your favorite Legend of Zelda character? Link Zelda Ganondorf Navi Tatl Ezlo Midna Ciela : : I like it, but I think it shouldn't include Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf because they are obviously gonna be absorbing the votes the most. - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' : : It's too limited and too broad of a definition all at once. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : It's the best we have at the moment.—'Triforce' ' 14' 00:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with AK. I'm willing to bet at least 85% of the people here have different favorite characters. I know I'd never even consider voting for any of those except possibly Midna, and even that's just because she's better than the other ones. Very, very generic and bland choices. I would rather see something with a more limited queue of characters so there aren't 2000 characters left out. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Agreement with AK.-- C2' / 20:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Seven Sages Which of the Seven Sages is the best? Princess Zelda Rauru Saria Darunia Princess Ruto Impa Nabooru : : This is actually a good, serious poll. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : Yeah this is good. We may just want to make it "six sages" though for two reasons. A) Zelda is kind of a spoiler. B) she is likely more popular as she appears in more games. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I was thinking about that, but I thought I'd include it for now anyway. We'll see what everyone else has to say.—Triforce' ' 14' 01:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not sure. Because I like this poll, but on the other hand, this spoils a whole bunch. Bc if there's someone who hasn't beaten the game all the way, then they'd see the poll and be like "OMG Impa's a sage?!?!1?! ...awwww, now it's spoiled..." On the other hand, OoT is arguably one of the most popular games in the series, so by some logic you might be able to say that anyone who cares enough about Zelda to come to Zeldapedia is going to have played OoT. Maybe, maybe not. idk. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::"arguably '''one' of the most popular"? You mean arguably the most popular. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I was going to support this originally, but I agree with Lisa. For the few people who have not completed OoT, it would produce spoilers, especially since every sage except Rauru and Nabooru is met near the beginning of the game. As for OoT being arguable the most popular...well, in the scope of the whole world yes, but for some reason Zeldapedia tends to attract quite a lot of people who think MM is the best. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well we really need to come up with one more good poll, so feel free to suggest one.—'Triforce' 14 03:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Although it is the best one so far, it does spoil the game for those who have not completed it and I don't think that the main page should include spoilers. - McGillivray227 (talk) : : Maybe once we run out of better poll subjects. --AuronKaizer ' 11:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ''Ocarina of Time Dungeons What is your favorite dungeon in Ocarina of Time? Inside the Deku Tree Dodongo's Cavern Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly Forest Temple Fire Temple Water Temple Shadow Temple Spirit Temple : : Hmmm, well it's not the most original idea but it's pretty good and serious. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 04:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it and I'm not completely sure how it'll turn out. --AuronKaizer ' 20:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one a lot. You should probably add "Inside Ganon's Castle" too though. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, who's going to vote for the Water Temple? Its a good poll, though I've noticed it has more than 8 options. Maybe it should be only Adult Dungeons? --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : Count again, there are only eight options. :P Adding Inside Ganon's Castle would make 9.—Triforce' ' 14' 21:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : You just recently made the rule that there can only be eight. The one on the main page now has like 30. If you want to put a cap, I would at least make it 10. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : The cap for the archived ones is eight, that's how I came up with it.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It doesn't really matter I guess. I can just see it getting annoying when things like this come up. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm, I suppose we could come up with a better way to archive these, but I'm not sure.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, its a good poll. - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' ''Majora's Mask Dungeons What is your favorite dungeon in Majora's Mask? Woodfall Temple Snowhead Temple Great Bay Temple Ancient Castle of Ikana Beneath the Well Stone Tower Temple Moon Dungeons : : Not sure about some of the choices. Ancient Castle of Ikana is definitely a mini-dungeon, but it is debatable whether or not Beneath the Well, Secret Shrine, and Moon Dungeons are. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm, I don't like all of these quasi-/possibly errant dungeons. I'd support it if it were only the four "real" dungeons. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I was just trying to come up with eight, shall I modify it? Should we keep the Ancient Castle of Ikana and the Moon dungeons though?—Triforce' ' 14' 20:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd say at least take off Secret Shrine. Beneath the Well ''could be considered a mini-dungeon (though I peronsally do not think it is). Moon Dungeons I'm not sure of. I mean, obviously they are called dungeons, but it feels weird to me to actually consider them as such. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this one at all. MM's dungeons are lame and there are not enough "actual" ones. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :: : Stone Tower Temple is actually my favorite dungeon in the series :P Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like the inclusion of mini-dungeons, but there is no mistaking that it is a good suggestions. - McGillivray227 (talk) King of Hyrule Who is your favorite King of Hyrule? King of Hyrule (The Adventure of Link) King of Hyrule (A Link to the Past) King of Hyrule (Ocarina of Time) Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule King Gustaf King Daltus : : Not bad.—'Triforce' 14 21:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Original. I want it so bad it's driving me mad. Or something to that effect. --AuronKaizer ' 21:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice one. --'DekuStick '' '' : : It's goooooood. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : It's good, but I think there are some better ones... - McGillivray227 (talk) : : Well with a serious poll there's only so much originality you can use before it gets too unique and is not broad enough to cover the series. Comparatively, this is a very good poll, and is original considering my previous statement. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) If you could take a vacation to anywhere in the Zelda universe, where would you go? If you could take a vacation to anywhere in the Zelda universe, where would you go? Hyrule Termina Koholint Island Labrynna Holodrum Great Sea World of the Ocean King New Hyrule : : It's unique and is actually quite interesting. Nice to see that you chose the hub world instead of areas inside each game! - McGillivray227 (talk) : : Not sure. I like it, but there's something about it that makes me hesitant to support. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Polls